Most Loyal Quartet
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Horace and Gilan are also taken to Skandia. They all stay in Skandia after they were freed by Erak. They turned their backs on their birth country when no help came to them. They serve as Oberjarl Erak as his most trusted advisers and Will as his Spymaster. Now their past comes to haunt them 14 years after they arrives in Skandia...Will/Evanlyn/Horace/Gilan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers and Dyslexia and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone I don't know when my updates will be happening at the moment. I live in Australia. I might not be in the worse fire zone as I live in Tassie. But we still have bad fires.**

**Please send a pray for Australia. As NSW has declared a State of Emergency**

**And Victoria has declared a State of Disaster for the first time ever.**

**Firestorms and Super Fires are also happening. With lives being lost. Including some Figherfighters.**

**So I hope you all say a pray for us. And please if you can donate to the Salvation Army to help the victims of these fires.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Horace and Gilan are also taken to Skandia. They all stay in Skandia after they were freed by Erak. They turned their backs on their birth country when no help came to them. They serve as Oberjarl Erak as his most trusted advisers and Will as his Spymaster. Now their past comes to haunt them 14 years after they arrives in Skandia...Will/Evanlyn/Horace/Gilan

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Evanlyn hadn't always lived in Skandia. Skandia wasn't the Country of her birth or her husbands. But it was a Country she called her own now.

She was proud at how far this Country had come from when she first got here 14 years ago. Her husbands and herself had been taken as slaves.

All of them had suffered servery in their time before being freed by the now Oberjarl Erak. Who had after gaining the throne had abolished slavery.

Evanlyn still remembered thinking they would surely die as her husbands had been badly tortured and so had she. It was only Erak who had saved them and bought them too aid.

Even after everything Skandia had done to them Evelyn and her husbands had rallied the Skandian's to arms when the Temujai had invaded. One of her husbands had even trained the Slaves as archers and the other husband trained the Skandians and Slaves as fighters.

The Oberjarl at the time had been killed in the fight and their friend Erak had taken his place. Erak had offered to take them back to Araluen but Evelyn and her husbands had told him no. Their birthland had abandoned them here. To them everyone they had once cared about and were willing to die for had abandoned them to a life of slavery and torture.

To her and them that was unacceptable. Because of all the pain that caused them. And the scars they all bared both mentally and physically.

Her first husband Will had, had the worse of it. They all may have the whip and burn marks. But Will had the knife marks on his face over his eye and neck, making him partially blind, along with having had his leg cut off. A craftsman had to make him a prosthetic by order of the Oberjarl.

Will had been a Ranger's Apprentice. He thought Halt would come for them but he had given up after everything that had happened.

Horace her second husband had knife marks across his lips and ear. And was missing two fingers but that didn't stop him fighting. He was still the best swordsman anywhere.

Her third husband was Gilan who had tried to spare the other three the torture of Slavery but it didn't work out. He also had Whip Marks and Burns. He was missing his arm and was blind in one eye.

They all now lived in the Palace of Hallasholm. They were the top and most trusted advisors to Oberjarl Erak.

Will had been asked by Erak to give Skandia a spy force. Will had accepted as long as he was in charge. Which Erak agreed. So Will was the Head Spymaster and on Erak's Council as Advisor.

Horace had been asked to by one of Erak's top warriors. So Horace had been made Second-in-Command of the Armies of Skandia. Horace was the BEST Warrior Skandia had and was basically the personal guard of the Oberjarl. But would still lead missions that needed force.

Gilan was the top negotiator and top diplomate. Since his injuries basically said he couldn't be out in the field as craftsman's couldn't make an prosthetic arm for him. So he settle in to negotiating and advising.

Will, Evanlyn, Horace, Gilen had married not long after they had been freed. It took them a while to get through some issues to fulfill their marriage but they did. And everyone accepted their Four-way relationship.

They ended up having 15 children. 3 sets of twins too. One set to each husband. Their eldest children were twin boys named Cedric and Cerdric whey were eleven. And their youngest was Iolanthe who was a month old. They had 7 boys and 8 girls.

The family loved their life in Skandia. They got their own surname as Stormarcher. As they had made a storm of archers out of the slaves. Even when Will DID go out doing his Spymaster duty they loved it here. It may have gotten off bad. But now they were happy.

But everything was going to change…

* * *

Erak sighed he had just gotten the message that the King of Araluen was coming with a delegation. To see about a treaty between their two nations. Erak could see the advantages of a treaty but he cared about the only true friends he EVER had more.

He knew he had to talk to them about this.

"Send for my Spymaster Lord Will, Lord Horace, Lord Gilan and Lady Evanlyn Stormarcher tell them to come to my study", Erak orders his guards

"Yes your Majesty", a guard says leaving in a hurry.

Erak looked at the letter from the King of Araluen about arranging an alliance meeting here. This would be tough. He honestly didn't know what his friends would say.

Soon a knock came from his door.

"Come in", Erak says

His four friends come in.

Will was tall about 5'8, with long brown hair pulled back. His scared face still showed his handsome features. His neck was visible with his white, black and grey cloak. His neck had burns running up it. His dark brown eyes held so many emotions but they were more grave and serious now then the first time they meet. And one of his eyes was partially blind but he was still the damn best archer out there. He walked with a dignified limp. Erak also knew that Will had several hidden weapons on his at ALL times. He had a Swordstaff which he was quite fond off beside his bow.

Horace was 6'3 with brown hair. He had scars across his lips and ear. He was missing two fingers not that it stopped him with a sword. He was _deadly_ with a sword. His blue eyes had darken with time and he was more serious. His swords hang in scabbards on either hip. Erak knew also that Horace had several other weapons concealed on him.

Gilan was about 6'1 with dark brown hair that was long and tied back. His hazel eyes looked old and wise. But one was slightly grey showing he was blind out of it. He was missing his right arm. Which was another noticeable feature. Erak knew that Gilan cared daggers and a saxe knife on him and when he went out he carried a sword. But as he could only use one weapon at a time and not even be able to use a bow now had been a blow to the young man.

Evanlyn was about 5'7, with long blonde hair done in an elegant plait. She had a couple of light scars visible on her face. Her green eyes were darken then when Erak first saw them and a lot more serious which was understandable. Considering everything the poor woman had been put through. But she still held a proud stance. She also too Erak knew had hidden weapons on her.

"Erak what is wrong?" Will asks looking at his friend

"Take a seat you four. This news I must consult with you about will be upsetting", Erak tells them

Erak sees Will, Horace, Gilan and Evanlyn share looks. There was a couple of things Erak admired about these four. One they were still strong after everything they had been through. Two they were extremely loyal. Three they were great and fair advisers. Four they could maintain their family even with their duties. Fire they were in a four-way relationship and they _never _got jealous of the others in the relationships. And six they could communicate with their eyes without talking.

They take seats and look at him.  
"Erak our friend you look stressed and worried", Evanlyn tells him looking worried

"I am afraid I have received a letter that will be most distressing for the all of you. And I understand and respect your right to say no to this", Erak tells them  
"Say no too what?" Will asks looking at Erak hard

"Read this", Erak says handing him the letter

Will, Horace, Gilan and Evanlyn read the letter shocked that it had come from King Duncan of Araluen. They were even more surprised to find out that King Duncan wanted at meeting with Erak for a treaty and alliance. With talks of a new threat that could come to their lands.

They each have different reactions to this.

Will was angry that it took 14 years for Araluen to each out to Erak in _any_ form. He didn't partially what to see _any_ of his former Country Men again. His family had lost TOO much to these Araluen's. But he DID understand the importance of a treaty and alliance with Araluen.

Horace griped the handle of his sword tight in anger. He knew in the letter it sounded like Araluen needed Skandia's help. Which would mean he would have to lead the Skandia's into battle beside the Araluen's Army which neither would be happy about. But Horace too knew they might need this alliance in the future.

Gilan was silent processing this. He knew who would accompany King Duncan. Which would mean facing people he didn't practically want to see. As they had cost his family everything. But he did see advantages of a treaty and alliance and he would be able to help Erak negotiate it with Evie if needed.

Evanlyn couldn't believe her _ex-_father now wanted to come to Skandia. He must have known she would have been taken here 14 years ago but he waited till now to come? This made her furious. But as a adviser to the Oberjarl she saw advantages too. Even though she loathed the thought of people from her past especially her so-called father coming here.

They knew Erak was looking at them waiting to hear them tell him they wanted nothing to do with them. But the four knew they couldn't put their discomfort before Skandia and Erak.

"Erak we are your friends and advisers. As your friends we don't like the idea of _them_ coming", Will says quietly

"But the strategic benefit would pay off for your kingdom. And would stop fights from breaking out when our people cross paths with people from Araluen", Gilan replies

"I too must admit I don't like this but If they have information to stop a battle or join forces if the threat was that great then we must go with it", Horace says with a sigh

"_He_ wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't serious. But there is a question of why after 12 years _he_ suddenly does this", Evelyn adds

Erak looks at them astonished. They were putting the needs of Skandia above themselves again. He hated the fact that the Quartet didn't think they should be selfish for once.

"You know you CAN be selfish and say you don't want them here", Erak tells them

"No we can't", they say together

"We vowed to serve you fairly, justly, faithfully and loyally", Gilan replies firmly

"And we WON'T break our vow", Will adds firmly with the others in agreement.

"So you want me to arrange a meeting here?" Erak asks

"You should. As THEY are the ones wanting this. They should come here. But King Duncan MUST tell you how many guards and diplomats he plans to come with him. Be firm as you are the better Monarch and you should show it", Evanlyn advises him

"Also ask how many Rangers he plans on coming. As he no doubt will have a couple with him", Will advises

"It will likely be Crowley and _HIM_ too", Gilan adds with a scowl

"Also make sure to say that if he brings anymore then the numbers he givens for his guards and knights that he will not get the meeting", Horace suggests

"Ask if he would have Barons, Battlemasters and Couriers and how many he will bring too I suggest besides from his Rangers", Will advises

"And horses too. Rangers wouldn't leave their horses and neither will the Battlemasters and Knights", Gilan adds

Erak writes down what he would need to confirm. Evanlyn helps him write the letter with Gilan. Both experts at these type of things.

"You know Eve, Will, Horace, Gil that you can all take a holiday while they are here", Erak tells them giving them a way out

"We are loyal to you and Skandia to the end", Will tells him

The others also say things similar. Erak added another thing he admired them for.

It was their undying loyalty to Skandia and to him.

None had been this loyal to him ever. He even after all these years still couldn't believe it.

He hoped he could return their loyalty and with King Duncan and his delegation when they had arranged the details and they had arrived. He owed them that much. And it was what friends did…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

_Araluen _

* * *

Halt sighed it had been 14 years since he had last seen his apprentices. Will and Gilan. He killed him to think about how he couldn't save them. He had failed them. He had also failed Horace and the Princess Cassandra.

After his failed he refused to take on another apprentice. He just couldn't. He didn't trust himself to take on another. Not even his oldest friend Crowley would change his mind. Or his wife Pauline or Alyss. He couldn't look at another apprentice again without thinking of the last two that were like his sons. He still thought as them as his sons. But they would be long dead by now.

He was at Castle Araluen now. King Duncan had announced that he would be trying to get an alliance with Skandia. Halt had been furious but Crowley told him they might find out what happened to Will, Gilan, Horace and Cassandra even through it was a long shot.

He was now it a meeting with King Duncan, Crowley, his wife Pauline, Alyss, Battlemaster Rodney, Baron Arald, Lady Sandra, Malcolm and several others. Including the new Queen Liselle and young Prince Aron and Princess Madelyn both being 12-years-old.

King Duncan had no choice but to remarry and have another heir since he believed his beloved Cassandra was dead. Araluen needed an heir. He ended up getting twins.

"So have you heard from Skandia?" Crowley asks

"Yes. A letter arrived today. Oberjarl Erak has agreed for us to come but has put strict terms into place", King Duncan tells them

"And what would they be?" Halt growls

"We have to tell him the _exact_ number of us who are coming including our horses. Oberjarl Erak said if we try to deceive him and his Court that we would be forced out and no such alliance will be made between our two Nations. He said that we even had to be honest and say the exact number of Rangers, Barons, Battlemasters, Couriers, Ladies, Guards and so on that will be coming too", King Duncan tells everyone

Everyone was a little surprised with that. How much did their Oberjarl Erak know about them?

"Anything else?" Alyss asks

"Yes he said that any attack on his Court or harassment of those within his protection will be met with swords and not words and again we will be forced out without an alliance. Anyone caught spying on his most trusted Advisors and Court will be kicked out of Oberjarl at his discretion", King Duncan tells them

That had Crowley and Halt frowning. What was Oberjarl Erak hiding?

"The Oberjarl must be hiding something", Halt says

"Like what?" Lady Pauline asks her husband

"Not sure. But it would be wise to heed his words as we need this alliance and so does he even though he doesn't know it", Halt replies

The threat was from his _former_ family. The King of Hibernian was his brother. Actually Halt was meant to be King. But his twin brother had tried to kill him multiple times. So he fled. He had been very happy to be settled in Araluen and be a Ranger. But now this was straining.

"So how many will go?" Lady Sandra asks

They work out all the details of the group that would be going. Including King Duncan and his twins while his wife would stay here as she was in the very early stages of pregnancy.

"Do you think we will find out what happened to _them_?" Alyss asks softly

Everyone in the room know who she meant. Nobody really said their named around Halt and King Duncan.

"We have no idea. But is unlikely the Oberjarl has any knowledge off them", Crowley says, "But we can try"

"Even with the restrictions the Oberjarl has imposed?" Baron Arald asks

"Yes"

* * *

_Skandia…_

* * *

_Weeks Later…_

* * *

Oberjarl Erak was waiting for the arrival of his _distinguished_ guests. He hadn't been happy accepting this. Especially with the pain this would cause his friends. But as they pointed out this needed to be done to find out what kind of threat that would make Araluan have an alliance with Skandia.

He had received a reply from King Duncan assuring him that they would abide by his conditions, But he Will, Gilan, Horace, and Evanlyn didn't believe that would be the case when they would out they were here.  
Will had actually left to do some scouting. He had gotten word of some Temujai were starting to stir at the border again. Will and a couple of his Spies had left to confirm that rumor. But Will had promised to be back as soon as possible as he didn't want to leave his Wife, Husbands and Children alone with the Araluan's. But they had told him they would surely survive a few days without him and dealing with those of their former homeland.

Gilan had paced a lot since the agreement had been made with just how many Araluan was sending. He just KNEW like his other spouses that Halt would be one of the group. He didn't know what he would do when he sees Halt again. A part of him wanted to hurt him badly for leaving him and his family here. Even through it did _eventually_ lead to happiness. To his spouses and his children. But get can't forget the fact that they all had been injured severely. He lost his arm for goodness sake! Will had lost his arm and Horse a few fingers. He and Will were also partially blind. They had been raped and so on. So how could Gilan _ever_ forgive them?

Horace had started some of his anger out on the training dummies or some of the other warriors. He had become great friends with his comrades. As he was the General of the Armies of Skandia and Second-in-Command of them with Erak was in the field he had decide he needed to earn the warriors trust. Which he had and they respected him for that. So many knew what was happening and helped Horace take out his angry and anxiety on them and the training dummies. They had all offered to take Lord Horace's place at Oberjarl Erak's side so Lord Horace didn't have to face his betrayers but he refused telling his men that he needed to face his past and so did his spouses. He also might had mentioned that hopefully seeing the pain they had left them too would be perfect revenge. The Warriors had to agree it would be the perfect revenge.

Evanlyn was also feeling mixed emotions. She would soon come face to face with her _ex_-Father. She wasn't looking forward to it. As she had heard through Erak that King Duncan was bringing his heirs with him. Heirs! So Evanlyn knew she had been replaced and that her Mother too had been replaced. She was angry about just how Duncan could get over her supposed death. Without even having confirmed she actually died. So yes she was angry. But she was also worried. She knew they would hound them the minute they see her and her spouses. Then they would try to become close to them. If they thought they would be getting forgiveness Evanlyn thought they were delusional. She could think of nothing they could say or do that will earn they her forgiveness.

Maybe she was more emotional because she was pregnant. But she didn't think so. As ALL her spouses felt the same way. They had also all be offered a way out of this gathering. But all refused. Evanlyn knew Will didn't want to leave but he couldn't ignore the reports coming in from the border. As it could mean trouble for their homeland. But he HAD promised to be a quick as he could.

The four were also worried about their children and how they would do in this situation. Yes they new the backstory of their parents. Just not all the details. As they all agreed they were still ALL too young to hear the gory details.

Evanlyn had taken to the homes of the former slaves. Half of them were formally Araluan and they all felt abandoned too. She was hoping to stop riots from breaking out.

As she worked to ease the fears of her people. She prayed that her family would be able to fully cope with those that were not far away…

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

* * *

King Duncan, Halt, Pauline, Crowley, Alyss were all on deck of the ship as they saw Hallasholm come into view in the distance. It had been a rough journey and Halt had been seasick for most off it. Which had caused him to be in a fool mood. Fouler then he already had been in. Seeing Hallasholm bought mixed emotions for the group. They didn't know what to expect when they got to meet the Oberjarl but from the letters exchanged they could expect a frosty welcome at best. But they couldn't think of _why_ the Oberjarl could be that frosty too them. After all they had never met their Oberjarl before. It was a mystery that they all hoped to find out. Even with the restrictions the Oberjarl had given they to agree to for this meeting to take place.

When they pulled into port they weren't greeted by the Oberjarl but a diplomat and several others wearing what looked like a type of Rangers cloak.

"Welcome King Duncan and company I am diplomat Daran. Here to greet you on the blessing on the Oberjarl", Diplomat Daran says bowing his head.

"A pleasure too meet you. But we expected the Oberjarl to be the one to greet us", King Duncan tells him

"We know. But not many are pleased with Araluans being here. He is trying to make sure nothing happens. He was called into a meeting with one of his advisors. He will be done by the time we reach the palace", Diplomat Daran tells them

"Who are these with you?" Halt asks suspiciously  
"They are none of your concern. They are actually here to enforce the rules the Oberjarl have given you", Diplomat Daran tells them

A man steps up.

"Everyone is accounted for. No extras that we can see", the man says gruffy

"Of course we would abide by your Oberjarl rules. This potential alliance is very important to us", King Duncan says indignity

"It doesn't matter not many trust you here. Now follow me. The Oberjarl should not be kept waiting", Diplomat Daran tells them

"We need to put our horses in stalls. As nobody else can handle them", Crowley tells him

"Yes we did get informed of that. Very well I will show you to the stables before the Palace", Diplomat Daran says with a sigh

"Thank you", Lady Pauline says softly

He just nods and they follow him. Their horses nervously following behind them. They found the stables where well kept. As other horses in the stalls looked to be well looked after.

After settling in their horses they follow Diplomat Daran to the palace. They happened to notice that there didn't appear to be any slaves here. Which was something they would never had expected. They also quickly noticed the dirty looks sent their way.

They made it too large heavily guarded door.

"I have bought our guests. Announce them to them to the Court", Diplomat Daran orders

The Guards nod and open the doors.  
"Presenting the Araluan delegation!" the warriors boom

They enter to find the room which held more people then they expected. The room was warm and inviting. Halt and Crowley were surprise to see some Araluan men and women in the room glaring at them.

At the end of the hall was a broad shouldered man. He was built like a bear. With a neatly trimmed beard. He was gazing at them with indifference but they could see some anger in those dark eyes. A man who had a cloak over his head sat on the left of the Oberjarl. Another man stood close to them also having his face covered. Another two chair like thrones were near the Oberjarl but nobody was in them.

"King Duncan I assume I am Oberjarl Erak. I guess I should welcome you to Skandia", Erak says coldly

Erak had felt Gilan on his left stiffen as soon as they had entered the room. And he saw Horace in his cloak still too but he was gripping the hilt of his sword tight. He was glad that Evanlyn was dealing with a problem in the city, but she should be back any minute. And Will was still out scouting and gathering information.

"Oberjarl Erak I thank you for allowing us an audience with you", King Duncan says

"I only accept this audience for the information of the upcoming threat. As I see it you have caused pain to some of my dearest friends. Only because they are selfless are you allowed here. If they told me they didn't want to see you I would've. But as I said they are selfless and saw the bigger picture and advised me to accept this meeting under strict conditions. Which I assumed you have followed to the letter?" Erak asks rhetorically

That surprised the Araluans. Who would have so must power to change the Oberjarl mind? They could be very dangerous for them. As it seemed the Oberjarl valued these people above all others.

"Have they?" the cloaked man sitting on the left of the Oberjarl asks

His voice was familiar to Halt and Crowley but they couldn't seem to place it yet. And the man was hiding his face well.

"Yes my Lord they have. The group you sent know what to do", Diplomat Daran informs them

"Good", the man says shortly

"Who are you? You seem familiar", Halt states

The man snorts and so does the armed man standing next to him.

"We should seem familiar too you the _Great_ _Ranger_ Halt", the man mocks

Halt bristled at the tone and mockery in that voice.

"There is no need to be like that", Crowley says trying to stare the man down.

The armed man behind them snorted now too.

"That stare won't work on us. We have seem worse_ Commandant _Crowley", the armed man mocks

Alyss eyes widen. That voice! It was familiar. As she had heard it every day for many years. Since she was a kid. But it couldn't be. He was dead!

"It can't be", she whispers

Halt and the others look at her with puzzlement.

The two cloaked men and the Oberjarl chuckle.

"It seems my friends that at least _one_ of this group obvious had some brains enough to recognize you after all this time", Erak says chuckling darkly

"It would appear so. Alyss was always brighter then most. But not enough to come after _us_", the armed man replies darkly

Alyss had tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Lady Pauline asks comforting Alyss.

"My friends why don't you throw back you hoods and look upon your betrayers. Only if you want too of course", Erak says to two of his four most trusted friends and advisors.

"Betrayers? We have done no such thing!" the group protests

"Yeh Dad wouldn't do that", Prince Aron declares

"Really? Well it seems like you have now idea about just who you address. Little Boy", a female sneers from behind them

The woman was cloaked as she walks to the chair/throne beside the Oberjarl.

"You have no right…", Princess Madelyn starts hotly

"I have every right! And so do my husbands!" the woman declares

"Says who?" Lady Pauline asks trying to bring calm

The woman and the two men look at each other and nod at each other. As one they throw back their hoods revealing to all who they were.

The Araluans faces go white. Looking at the battle scared trio that were in front of them. They would know them anywhere even with those scars.

At the throne of the left of the Oberjarl was the former Ranger Gilan. Looking at them coldly.

Behind him was the one and only Horace. Looking at them just as coldly as Gilan. They could see he was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

And on the right of the Oberjarl was the _former_ Crown Princess of Araluan. Cassandra. Her scared face glaring at them.

The Araluans just look at them shocked.

The Court of Oberjarl were quite enjoying the show. This was priceless. And they knew it would get better from here. Especially when Spymaster Lord Will returned.

"Nothing to say for yourselves?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
